Papa's Pizzeria HD
center Papa's Pizzeria HD to siódma gra mobilna z serii sieci restauracji Papy Louie'ego. Aplikacja została ogłoszona 30 kwietnia 2017, a wydana 7 sierpnia 2017, czyli dokładnie 10 lat po oryginalnej grze. Ogłoszenie Hej wszystkim! Powiedzenie, że jesteśmy zajęci tutaj w Flipline Studios, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem. Zaledwie dwa tygodnie temu uruchomiliśmy Papa Pancakeria HD. Wkrótce po premierze byliśmy zaskoczeni, że aplikacja osiągnęła 2. miejsce w przypadku wszystkich płatnych aplikacji !!! To najwyższa ranga, jaką kiedykolwiek osiągnęliśmy i prawdopodobnie kiedykolwiek to zrobi (patrząc na ciebie, Minecraft). A to wszystko dzięki naszym niesamowitym fanom, którzy sprawili, że niemożliwe… stało się możliwe! Wróćmy jednak do głównego tematu; jesteśmy bardzo zajęci. Zwykle lubimy robić wzory typu HD, To-Go, HD, To-Go, ale przygotowaliśmy specjalną aplikację na wyjątkową okazję. W 2017 r. Przypada 10. rocznica Pizzeria Papy. Pierwsza gra, która zapoczątkowała zupełnie nowy rozdział dla Flipline Studios i zupełnie nowy podgatunek gier kulinarnych! Zawsze wyobrażaliśmy sobie, że przywrócimy oryginalną pizzerię Papy z powrotem z wszystkimi dzwonkami i gwizdkami, które podobały się najnowszym Gamerias. Poważnie, cóż może być lepszego niż teraz, kiedy mamy około dekady restauracji Papy pod pasem. Więc przygotuj się, podekscytuj, ZAPRASZAMY na Papa's Pizzeria HD! Opis Sprawy stają się nieporządne, gdy kierujesz szalenie popularnym salonem pizzy Papa Louie! Będziesz zajęty w pizzerii, otwierając szeroką gamę dodatków, skórki i sosów na nowe pizze sezonowe, a także klasyczne składniki. W tej wielokrotnie nagradzanej grze, która została zaktualizowana i zremasterowana na tablety, można ją przyrządzać, piec i podawać. Każda stacja w restauracji jest procesem praktycznym i będziesz musiał wykonywać wiele zadań między wszystkimi stacjami, aby nadążyć za zamówieniami na pizzę. Wybierz skórkę, dodaj sos i ser, i dodaj różnorodne pyszne dodatki do pizzy. Wsuń pizzę do piekarnika i poczekaj, aż będzie dobrze upieczona. Udaj się do stacji tnącej, aby pokroić pizzę na idealne plasterki i podać gotowe ciasto swoim głodnym klientom! Pyszne pizze Papa Louie są już dostępne do dostawy! Zatrudnij dostawcę, który odbierze telefon, gdy klient zadzwoni z zamówieniem dostawy. Gdy pizza będzie gotowa, przyniosą ją do domu klienta! Świętuj sezony nowymi wakacyjnymi smakami pizzy! Wraz ze zmianą pór roku w Tastyville klienci będą zamawiać pizze z nowymi sezonowymi składnikami. Odblokujesz nowe skórki, sosy i dodatki na każde święto w roku, a Twoi klienci pokochają próbowanie nowych smaków na świąteczny posiłek! Graj jako Roy lub jego siostra Joy - lub stwórz własną postać, by poprowadzić pizzerię! Możesz także pochwalić się świątecznym nastrojem dzięki szerokiej gamie świątecznych strojów i ubrań dla pracowników. Wybierz unikalne kombinacje kolorów dla każdego elementu odzieży i stwórz swój własny styl dzięki milionom kombinacji! Cechy Gry * Praktyczny sklep z pizzą we wszechświecie Papa Louie * Zaktualizowano i zremasterowano na iPady i tablety * Wielozadaniowość między polewaniem, pieczeniem i krojeniem * Zdobądź i opanuj 40 unikalnych przepisów specjalnych * 90 kolorowych naklejek do zdobycia za wykonanie zadań * 12 oddzielnych świąt do odblokowania, każde z większą ilością składników * Niestandardowi szefowie kuchni i kierowcy dostawy! * Mnóstwo mebli i odzieży do dekoracji Twojego sklepu i pracowników * Kupuj ulepszenia sklepu za swoje zarobione wskazówki * 109 klientów do obsługi unikatowych zamówień * Użyj naklejek, aby odblokować nowe stroje dla swoich klientów * Ponad 96 składników do odblokowania * 7 ekscytujących mini-gier, w które można grać po każdym dniu pracy Zapowiedzi * 05/30/2017: Coming Soon... Papa's Pizzeria HD! [1] * 06/06/2017: Sneak Peek: Outside Papa’s Pizzeria HD! [2] * 06/13/2017: Sneak Peek: Roy and Joy [3] * 06/20/2017: Sneak Peek: The Build Station [4] * 06/26/2017: Sneak Peek: The Delivery Phone [5] * 07/03/2017: Sneak Peek: Holidays!!! [6] * 07/10/2017: Sneak Peek: New Customer! [7] * 07/17/2017: Sneak Peek: The Bake Station! [8] * 07/24/2017: Sneak Peek: Specials! [9] * 07/27/2017: Sneak Peek: The Cut Station! [10] * 07/31/2017: The Release Date [11] * 08/07/2017: Papa’s Pizzeria HD is HERE!!!!! [12] Pracownicy * Roy * Joy * Własny Pracownik (nowość w Pizzerii) Do uniformu należy czerwona koszulka Polo z białym znaczkiem pizzy, Niebieska czapka z czerwonym daszkiem i także znaczkiem Pizzy, Granatowe jeansy z paskiem i szare buty. Stacje *Order Station *Build Station *Bake Station *Cutting Station Klienci *Kingsley (Samouczek) *Elle (Po samouczku) *Timm (losowo) *Rita (losowo) *Vincent (losowo) *Utah (losowo) *Yui (czas) *Austin (czas) *Steven (czas) *Cherissa (czas) *Robby (czas) *Clover (czas) *Hugo (czas) *Iggy (czas) *Skyler (czas) *Allan (czas) *Clair (czas) *James (czas) *Rudy (czas) *Hank (czas) *Doan (czas) *Olga (czas) *Georgito (czas) *Gino Romano (czas) *Edna (czas) *Nevada (czas) *Cecilia (czas) *Scooter (czas) *Lisa (czas) *Professor Fitz (czas) *Hope (czas) *Gremmie (czas) *Pinch Hitwell (czas) *Sue (czas) *Connor (czas) *Mary (czas) *Yippy (czas) *Taylor (Dzień 2) *Janana (Rank 2) *Johnny (Rank 3) *Bruna Romano (Rank 4) *Franco (Rank 5) *Sienna (Rank 6) *Tony (Rank 7) *Akari (Rank 8) *Zoe (Rank 9) *Greg (Rank 10) *Santa (Rank 11) *Captain Cori (Rank 12) *Julep (Rank 13) *Carlo Romano (Rank 14) *Big Pauly (Rank 15) *Xandra (Rank 16) *Kenji (Rank 17) *Xolo (Rank 18) *Mitch (Rank 19) *Mindy (Rank 20) *Scarlett (Rank 21) *Ivy (Rank 22) *Kayla (Rank 23) *Ember (Rank 24) *Wally (Rank 25) *Crystal (Rank 26) *Sasha (Rank 27) *Cameo (Rank 28) *Chester (Rank 29) *Foodini (Rank 30) *Cletus (Rank 31) *Rico (Rank 32) *Penny (Rank 33) *Trishna (Rank 34) *Wylan B (Rank 35) *Maggie (Rank 36) *Peggy (Rank 37) *Shannon (Rank 38) *Matt (Rank 39) *Deano (Rank 40) *Hacky Zak (Rank 41) *Chuck (Rank 42) *Kahuna (Rank 43) *Perri (Rank 44) *Nick (Rank 45) *Marty (Rank 46) *Boomer (Rank 47) *Bertha (Rank 48) *Mandi (Rank 49) *Little Edoardo (Rank 50) *Prudence (Rank 51) *Mayor Mallow (Rank 52) *Vicky (Rank 53) *Wendy (Rank 54) *Olivia (Rank 55) *Cooper (Rank 56) *Duke Gotcha (Rank 57) *Emmlette (Rank 58) *Ripley (Rank 59) *Koilee (Rank 60) *Willow (Rank 61) *Brody (Rank 62) *Tohru (Rank 63) *Alberto (Rank 64) *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Zamykacze Nowi klienci są pogrubieni. *Sarge Fan (Poniedziałek) *Whiff (Wtorek) *Radlynn (Środa) *Quinn (Czwartek) *'LePete' (Piątek) *Rhonda (Sobota) *Jojo (Niedziela) Nowi Klienci Zamykacze są pogrubieni. *'LePete' en: Papa's Pizzeria HD es: Papa's Pizzeria HD Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry Flipline Studios Kategoria:Gry zarządzania restauracjami Kategoria:Aplikacje mobilne Kategoria:Gry 2017 Kategoria:Zalążek Artykułu